This invention relates to an anti-backlash brake device for a two-bearing support type of fishing reel, wherein the brake device is responsive to the tension of the line being paid out.
In general, fishing line release or unwinding is accomplished by pulling the line out directly by hand, or by the weight of a sinker, lure or bait and the weight of the line after the clutch has been disengaged. When the line release speed is abruptly decreased, as when a heavy sinker strikes the bottom, the inertial rotation speed of the spool may remain higher than the line release speed, whereby a backlash occurs. Heretofore, the unwinding of the line has been controlled by "thumbing" the spool or by operating a brake in such a manner that the rotation speed of the spool never exceeds the line unwinding speed. However, these conventional methods are difficult to precisely apply, especially for beginners, whereby the backlash problem has long been the bane of the fishing fraternity.